


Just like you.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just something i think happened, lil you being a cutie and lil kanan being like an awkward older sis, swim team yeAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Kanan still remembered when they were kids.





	Just like you.

Kanan still remembered when they were kids. Everything she did You did too. When Kanan climbed a tree, she could always see You hanging on the lower branches, waving at her and screaming ‘Kanan-chan, look, look!’. When she went swimming You was always behind her, then trying to keep up with her. It seemed like yesterday, You walking behind her doing the exact same gestures she did, saying the same things she said, her eyes shining every time Kanan did something that could be labelled as ‘cool’. At first Kanan didn’t know what to do. The girl followed her everywhere and so much attention made her feel weird, since she didn’t think she was that special. Then she got used to it and got to know that rather silly girl that wore those big glasses and a ship-captain hat all the time and started to like her.

Chika was the one that introduced them to the other. She said that they had to totally meet the other, that they’d be great friends. It was maybe when Kanan shook hands with You when she, for the first time, saw her eyes shinning. You’s shake was energetic and strong for her age, and Kanan couldn’t help but think the kid was pretty impressive. They played all afternoon together and Kanan caught You staring at her more than once (she didn’t know it yet and wouldn’t know it until almost ten years later, when You admitted she had never seen someone as athletic and cool until she had seen her. That made Chika squeal a ‘hey!’ and both of them laugh).

And now Kanan was cuddling You, thinking about all that stuff. Silence always made her think about that kind of things. You yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Kanan-chan.” She said. She was smiling. “I fell asleep, God. Practice has been tiring lately, plus swimming…” You trailed off and yawned again. Kanan smiled. You’s sleepy face was like a miracle.

“Remember when we were kids, You-chan?” She asked. You nodded.

“Why?” She asked. Kanan pulled her closer.

“I was just remembering, you know, what we did when we were kids. I was thinking about this certain little girl, one with big glasses that always fell down and broke and a ship-captain’s hat that was too big for her head that did everything I did.” Kanan said. You kind of blushed and looked away, chuckling.

“Huh.” You said. “She must’ve admired you lots.” You cuddled closer to Kanan and now it was her turn to blush.

“Admired?” She asked. “She admired me?” For some reason she had never thought about that. She never thought about You’s reasons to follow her around when they were little. You looked at her.

“Of course she did, Kanan-chan!” She said. “She thought you had to be the coolest girl on earth! She wanted to be just like you, Kanan-chan. Just like you. She still wants to.” She muttered the last few words and Kanan blushed.

“The coolest girl on earth…” Kanan repeated. “Then I guess tables have turned. Right now, when I look at her, I think she must be the best. I am the one that wants to be just like her.” Kanan said, their faces too close to the other. You blushed.

“Kanan-chan, you’re embarrassing me!” You said. Kanan giggled. You smiled.

“I love you, Kanan-chan.” You said. Kanan smiled and kissed her softly.

“I love you too, You.” She said. Then, they procced to fall asleep.


End file.
